


Short Adventures of Beau Swan

by HadenBreslin



Series: Noncon Girl Peen Adventures [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/F, Girl peen Bella, I don't know what other tags, Monster Penis, Multi, Non-Sexual, Rape, Spanking with belt, sexual degrading, this is straight up hardcore kink porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenBreslin/pseuds/HadenBreslin
Summary: Beau Swan takes a romp with a few women of Twilight.





	1. Leah Clearwater

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the few completed chapters of a collection of Twilight porn I wrote a few years back.

When Leah Clearwater decided to persuade her stepsister Beau to go on a collage road trip with her, she wasn't expecting to have her cheek pressed into the scorching hot leather seat and Beau's monster of a cock violating her body. She certainly didn't expect to enjoy it. 

It started with a cherry red 1940 Ford pickup, an adventure, a purple thong and the scorching heat of summer. 

_"Beau please, mom and dad won't let me go on my own!" Leah said, pulling her best set of puppy dog eyes at her older stepsister._

_"No." Came Beau's monosyllable reply as the girl continue to work on her laptop, no doubt producing another popular young adult novel. _

_"Please." The brunette begged, kneeling down by her sister's feet on the bed. "I'll do anything you like." Leah continued._

_The blonde looked up then, a dark glint in her bright green eyes._

_"Anything?" The way she purred the word should have clued Leah in to her sister's devious intent, but she was too busy fantasizing about getting to see her boyfriend again to care if Beau was looking at her weird._

_Leah nodded her head, Beau smiled and agreed. _

Leah should have known there was troubling brewing. 

Sam Uley went to collage in Mississippi, on a football scholarship, Leah was driving there with Beau to see him and enroll herself. They were currently cruising down the highway, window's rolled down to bring in some breeze, Leah was watching the scenery, lip-syncing to some Aerosmith when the truck's engine started sputtering.

Beau pulled the truck onto an off-road path and got out after popping the hood. Leah took a drink from her water bottle, wiping sweat from her forehead before she got out too. Her blonde sister was leaning into the truck's opening, checking the engine.

"It's overheated. We're stuck here until it cools off." Beau said, straightening to look over at her sister. Watching as a droplet of sweat traveled down the girl's neck to between her breasts. The older girl's cock hardened.

This was fate. 

Leah cursed and used her tank top to wipe at the sweat on her neck. It was hot, the part of the country they were in was experiencing an unusually long and hot heat wave. 

Beau got back into the truck, putting a window shade in front of the windshield to protect them against the midday sun.

Leah lasted twenty minutes before she was pulling off her cutoff jeans, exposing her purple thong clad ass to her sister.

Beau palmed her stiff member, and placed her hand on her sisters ass, fingers pushing the skimpy thong aside to see Leah's tanned and trimmed pussy.

"Beau!" Leah shouted turning back around to face her sister to see the older girl palming her stiff erection. 

"Suck me off." Beau said, her hand gripping her sister's hair, pulling her towards her crotch.

"Jesus, no, seriously?" Leah resisted, she could feel a flush that had nothing to do with heatstroke cover her body, she tried looking at anything but her sister's crotch.

"You still owe me Leah, _anything_, you said, well. I want you to suck my cock." Beau husked, freeing her monstrous member from its confines.

Leah tried to resist, but her sister was much stronger than she was and soon her lips were pressed against the head. Beau's cocked smelled of sweat, piss and Beau's own unique smell. She shook her head, refusing. 

Beau growled, _little slut wants to play? Fine._ Beau thought before she gripped her sister's neck firmly and held her still as she slapped her cock against the younger girl's face.

Leah gasped and Beau forced herself into Leah mouth. Leah's throat resisted, convulsing around the invading member, she gagged and tried to raise her head, but Beau had her still as she fucked her mouth. 

"Shit, that's it baby, gag on my cock. It's much bigger than Sam's hmm? You gonna take all of it like a good slut." Beau panted, thrusting into her sister's mouth, using her freehand to fondle her heavy sac.

Leah gagged around her sister's cock, tears running down her face. She'd never given head, even when Sam had practically begged for it she still didn't suck him.

And yet here she was, her mouth and throat being raped by her big sister, her pussy clenching and slickening at the cruelty of it all. 

"Oh fuck, here it comes slut, swallow every fucking _drop_ Leah." The older girl grunted out just before she was shooting rope after rope of thick cum into Leah's mouth, the girl gagged, trying her hardest to swallow everything, but she still ended up choking on it.

When Beau pulled her cock out of Leah's mouth the girl gasped for breath, coughing up spit and semen. Leah sobbed, slapping at Beau's hands when she felt the girl's hands pulling off her thong.

"Please! No! Beau, please." She begged, kicking her legs to stop her sister from prying her legs open. She felt a hard slap on her face, gazing shocked up at her sister.

"If you behave, if you're good, I'll make you feel good too Lea." Leah cried at the nickname, shaking her head. It was wrong what Beau was doing. 

"Fine." Beau replied, tired of this little game, Leah found herself on her stomach, faced pressed into the leather seat. It was hot on her side from the sun shining through the window, it burned her cheek.

Her arms were pulled back behind her back in a painful hold and were soon bound with Leah's own thong. 

"Just know, you could have saved yourself a lot of pain." As Beau said this she felt the lash of a belt bite into her bare skin, she cried out, begging and sobbing for Beau to stop.

It only seemed to make her sister abuse her ass harder, and finally, when Leah thought she couldn't stand the pain any longer Beau stopped. But then she felt another pain, the same pain she'd felt the first time Sam tried to have sex with her. 

Leah screamed as Beau's hard cock entered her, ripping her pussy open to accommodate the girl's monstrous size.

Leah's body responded without her consent, she squirmed against her sister, letting out little mewls and whimpers as her core produced more slick at her rough treatment, soon she was experiencing her first orgasm.

It was powerful, and it made her body squirt around Beau, her vision blanked for moments every few seconds. 

Beau rutted into her sister, the girl was tight, gripping her cock like a fucking virgin.

The blonde grunted over the brunette, digging her fingers into her sister's hips as she thrust into the girl roughly once more, forcing her sister's cervix open and gushing into her. 

Beau grunted as she emptied herself. "Fuck, such a good little cock slut, you liked it, didn't you Lea, you like being used as my little bitch don't you?" She whispered into her sister's ear.

Leah shook her her head in denial, even as she heard a voice in her head agreeing with her sister. 

"I think I'll keep you in Seattle with myself, hmm? Would my little bitch liked that? To be used whenever I want, wherever I want?" Leah clenched around Beau in response. Her older sister laughed, dark and full of malice. 

"My good little slut." 

The End.


	2. Rosalie Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheerleader Rosalie gets her comeuppance.

Rosalie Hale was Head Bitch In Charge of Forks High, home of the Titans. She was blonde, beautiful with a statuesque body—perfectly shaped breasts and ass with an hourglass figure—and she was rich. She was what every girl in school wanted to be, and the girl every boy wanted to fuck. 

Beau Swan was a geek, blonde, freakishly tall for a girl with a a lanky build and some well hidden muscles. She was also born with a fully functional penis and she had a major crush on Rosalie Hale, HBIC of Forks.

And Beau was going to fuck Rosalie Hale this night. Because tonight was Halloween and it was a time she could be who or what ever she wanted. 

It starts at the annual Forks High Howl for Titans costumed fundraising party. Rosalie was dressed as Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, fertility and sexual love, in a long white draping toga.

Beau was dressed as Hephaestus, God of fire and craftsmen, in a short red toga with a bronze helmet resembling a crane on her head—obscuring her features. Her costume was chosen because Rosalie was Aphrodite. It was beautiful and symbolic, Beauty and her Beast.

Beau smiled, tonight would be a great night. 

The party was already in motion when Beau arrived, she moved into the crowd, hunting her target. It was nearly an hour later when Beau found her desired, Rosalie was upstairs in one of the bedrooms, fighting with her boyfriend Royce.

"I said no!" Rosalie cried, Beau moved quickly and kicked open the door, seeing red at the scene before her. Royce was towering over Rosalie, hand still raised as Rosalie lie sprawled out on the ground, hand rubbing a bruised cheek. 

Beau punched Royce, once, twice, the blonde lost control, slamming her first into the man's body again and again until finally she managed to control herself. She stood up and looked at the pitiful excuse for a man, he was still alive, though in pain. 

Beau turned towards her intended, Rosalie whimpered and shrunk back against the bed she was leaning against. 

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." _Yet, _Beau's mind supplied as she helped the girl to her feet before she pulled the girl into her arms, pushing a sharp needle into Rosalie's neck and pushing down on the plunger. 

***

When Rosalie woke, her head was heavy and her mouth felt like it had cotton stuffed inside.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Rosalie turned her head to see the guy from earlier, one dressed like Hephaestus. but it wasn't a guy, it was Beau Swan and she was naked, reclining back against the couch she sat on, legs spread wide.

"Wha…what happened?" Rosalie husked, struggling to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were tied to the posts of the bed—she was spread eagle, managing just to turn her head. She could feel a draft of cold air caress over her body, she shuddered, she was naked. And tied up at the mercy of this girl.

Beau didn't respond as she looked on from where she sat on the couch across from the bed. 

Her cock was hard, jerking and swollen painfully in anticipation of what's to come.

_Patience_. 

"You're even more beautiful naked Rose." Rosalie shuddered at the way Beau's tongue caressed her name. And god, the freak's cock wasn't as little as everyone taunted her about, it was big—long and thick—it was gigantic.

Her stomach rolled in fear, her core clenching hard. She knew instinctively why they were both naked. Why Beau was hard and caressing her name with her husky voice as though they were lovers.

She'd known Beau had a crush on her, enjoyed teasing her. But she never imagined this.

"Please, Beau, you don't need to do this." A light chuckle filled the room.

"God, this needs to happen my little Rose, it's been coming for a long time." Beau stood up then and moved onto the bed between Rosalie's spread legs.

The younger blonde slid her hands along Rosalie's legs, caressing her skin. She shuddered, looking fearfully at the glint in her forest green eyes.

Beau was going to hurt her, she was used to that, but she wasn't going to be the powerless one here so she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Okay, I'll be good to you, I promise Beau, just please be gentle. I've never had someone as long and thick you are." She purred, licking her lips as she looked at Beau's monster. She felt a hard slap across her cheek, causing her to gasp at the unexpected sting, she looked into blazing green eyes as a hand wrapped around her throat.

"I'm not Royce, and I'm not one of your fucking lackeys Rosalie. You can't flutter your eye lashes and give me a few complements in your sex voice. It just annoys me." Beau growled, hand squeezing Rosalie's neck as she leaned over the girl, the end of her the big head of her cock prying open her entrance. 

The older blonde cried out as her core was opened around that huge head.

"You're not in control tonight. I am, and I'll always be in control. Because you're mine now." Beau entered Rosalie roughly, tearing the girl completely, thrusting hard and deep.

Setting an unbearable pace. Rosalie was tight and hot around her, gripping her cock in a vice. Beau groaned in pleasure.

Rosalie cried as she was torn open, she wasn't slick enough and even if she was she'd never be able to fit all of Beau comfortably, but she was being forced to take all of the girl inside her.

She could feel Beau inside her cervix, hard and brutal as the girl used her. Just then she felt lips kiss along her jaw, biting there. She whimpered as she gushed around Beau. This made Beau rut into her harder.

Hours, it felt like hours before Rosalie felt Beau's thrust become erratic, less steady as she neared her orgasm, and then the girl on top of her shuddered, grunting and burying herself deep within Rosalie as she came.

"Fuck, Rose, You're milking me." She grunted as she finished inside her girl, nuzzling Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie sobbed as Beau pulled out of her. She felt the girl settle beside her, fingers caressing her stomach.

"Think you'll get pregnant? That would be interesting." Was the last thing Rose heard before she succumbed to sleep.

The End


	3. Family Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Denali gets reunited with her lost daughter. Beau Swan gets to fuck the Denali's and the Cullens

Beau was standing in front of three story log house. She frowned at it before knocking on the door. She waited a moment before it was opened by a small woman with golden eyes and light caramel skin. Beau towered over this woman at six feet. 

"Is Sasha here?" Beau asked, her voice wasn't as soft as it once was, now it was gravely and hard with undertones of command. The whites of her eyes were still the same blue as when she was a child, but now her irises were a bright ruby red instead of a dark forest green, and they didn't shine with childhood innocence, now they shined with dark malice and bloodlust.

Her mother's venom had change a lot about her, when she was human she was weak and crippled, now she was strong and fierce. As a true Viking should always be.

The woman looked startled before she flashed into the house, returning only a minute later with her creator. 

When Sasha saw her eldest for the first time in nearly two thousand years she gasped. Her special little one was back, had returned to her. She hadn't seen Beau since the night her sisters had taken her.

"My darling!" She cried before throwing herself into Beau's body, the girl caught her mother, holding her close as the older woman shed tears of blood, Beau didn't care that the older vampire was ruining her linen shirt, not when she could feel her own body trembling, having longed for this moment. 

By now the reunited pair had drawn an audience, neither cared. Sasha pressed soft kisses along her daughter's jaw, whispering incoherent words in her native tongue. 

Finally Sasha pulled back, cupping Beau's face between her hands.

"You're back?" She asked, uncertain, hopeful that after two thousand years of having a hole in her heart, a hole her new coven only barely filled, she would finally be whole again. With her special one beside her. 

"Yes." Came the young girl's reply, Sasha released a breath, folding herself back into her daughter's hard body. 

"Mother?" Tanya was confused, never before had she seen her controlled mother like this, all over some girl. She barely looked over eighteen, and the way she stood, so rigid as if waiting for an attack.

The girl was edgier than Jessamine. And her eyes, Tanya shuddered, her eyes were dark and filled with things that could make nightmares came true, yet her mother was cuddling into her, kissing her jaw and caressing her face.

It was maternal and yet intimate, she wanted to look away, to give them privacy. But she didn't. 

Sasha looked back at her daughters and the Cullens who had become much their cousins and smiled a bright smile.

"This is my eldest, Beau." She introduced before turning back to the girl, fingers lightly tracing over a scar on Beau's face, smiling fondly at a memory. 

"Beau, these are my daughters Tanya, Irina, Katrina and Carmen. As well as our visiting cousins the Cullens." Beau greeted every vampire on the porch with an inclination of her head. 

The Cullens went back inside after greeting Beau, they were followed by Carmen, Irina and Kate, and very reluctantly by Tanya. 

When they were alone again Sasha pressed herself tighter to Beau's muscular body, sighing softly before she pulled away and dragged her daughter into the house.

"I have a room for you here, in all our houses actually, sitting untouched awaiting the day you'd return to me." Sasha said as she led the girl into a room across from her own.

The room was sparsely furnished, but had shelves upon shelves filled with books and weapons, all from different eras and cultures. There was one couch near the east wall, with a pile of furs and pelts by the west. The north wall was made entirely out of glass, and looked out over the forest. 

Beau smiled, it was much like her room in the Volturi castle. 

"Thank you Mamma." Sasha closed her eyes, sighing happily at the sound of her voice. Beau was so different, hard, rigid and cold. But the way her title still curled around her daughter's tongue still made her flush with pride. 

***

Sasha gave Beau time to settle into her new room and went downstairs to speak with her family. Found her daughters and her cousins all in the living room.

"You never told me about her." Tanya accused, Sasha resisted the urge to reprimand her daughter. 

"I never told anyone about her. After I lost her, I locked Beau away deep within my heart." The older vampire responded, sitting down on one of the four couches with Carmen and Rosalie.

"How old is she?" This time it was Carine, she was sitting between Edythe and Esme, a philosophy book open on her lap.

"She was sixteen when I turned her." 

"How did you find her?" Esme this time, voice tinged with curiosity.

"It was some time after I left my sisters, I was still wild then, finding myself. I found her in a basket on the shore close to where I had made my home, left to die, and this feeling. Such a strong maternal feeling rushed through me. I took her home and raised her."

Esme, a mother herself found herself sympathizing with Sasha, and could understand not speaking about her eldest. Even now the caramel haired matron found it hard to talk about her own child. 

"Why wasn't she with you?" Sasha's heart clenched, remembering the day she lost her daughter. 

"It's complicated." Came the answer, but not from Sasha, from Beau. She was standing in the entrance to the living room, her previously blood stained white linen shirt had been replaced by a black singlet.

She was still in her black leather jeans and boots. Because of her singlet everyone could see more of her chest, especially the scars and tattoos that lined her arms and sides. 

Since every one in the room were women they all felt a sharp clench in their cores and a burn starting in their wombs. 

Beau smirked when musk filled the air. She moved into the room and went to sit on the floor between her Mamma's legs since every couch was currently filled. 

Sasha acted out of instinct, combing her fingers through Beau's jaw length hair, lightly scratching the girl's scalp. A rumble came from the girl, so deep and resonating that it caused slick to gather on all the females.

Jessamine moaned, suddenly, loudly and needingly, she was overwhelmed with the arousal of every one in this room, her core was dripping and she felt on the edge of a wonderfully brutal orgasm, yet it was so far away.

Beau looked over at the moaning girl, she was squirming on the couch, rubbing her thighs together, the scent of musk strong on her. Beau could feel her member hardening, straining against the laces of her jeans.

Jessamine could feel something else filtering through, something dark and dangerous, she opened her eyes to look at the newcomer, the one causing all this, and whimpered, Beau's irises were completely black. She looked dangerous and dark sitting there. 

Everyone jumped into action, trying to calm the blonde down, Sasha herself was holding tightly onto Beau's hair, keeping the girl between her legs. She could feel the young girl's power, and her want. 

"Beau, please, control yourself." Beau was shaking with the effort to keep still, even though every fibre of her being wanted her to fuck the blonde empath into oblivion. 

When Carine touched her daughter's arm a loud scream tore from her mouth, the scent of musk got even stronger as Jessamine's orgasm passed through her, and everyone else. Every woman shuddered, experiencing orgasms of their own, they moaned as their cores gushed. 

That was the last straw for Beau, she sprung up and moved with a speed unlike any other, she had Jessamine pressed into the wall, clothes torn and body pressed firmly against the younger vampire as her core was invaded by a thick and long appendage.

Jessamine screamed again, gripping Beau's cock in an iron hold as she gushed around the girl. Beau dug her nails into the blonde's hips and commenced to rut into her roughly.

This wasn't gentle, nor was it civilized, Beau hardly ever was when it came to sex. 

Everyone watched as Beau entered Jessa with a cock 16 inches long and 5 inches wide, it was obscene and erotic watching that monster split the vampire's core open, seeing it move in and out coated in slick and blood. 

The blonde vampire had the younger girl pinned to the wall, nearly folded in half as she pounded into Jessamine. 

Soon the girl was coming again, sharing her orgasm with the other women in the room, as Beau emptied her seed inside of the girl, grunting softly as she finished. 

Everything was quiet in the living room as everyone collected themselves.

"You can pull out now." Jessamine whispered softly, Beau hummed and slid out of the girl, placing them gently on the floor, Jessa pressed her legs together, intent on keeping every last drop of cum inside her.

Carine looked at Beau's uncovered cock, coated in her daughter's slick and blood. She licked her lips and moved forward, sinking down on her knees before Beau as she took the girl into her mouth. It was far too long and thick to get everything into her mouth, but she could manage the tip, she sucked gently on the big mushroom shaped head.

Everyone watched as Carine sucked on Beau's cock, sucking and licking the large head. 

Beau kept her hips still as she watched this woman sucked her tip, Carine, her mind supplied, head of the Cullen family. 

The older vampire didn't make a sound as she spilled into Carine's mouth, filling it with her thick cum. The older woman swallowed, licking her lips when she pulled back and looked up at the young girl. Her eyes were still black, but there was a glint that promised pain, Carine shuddered. 

Tanya stared at Beau, the girl stood in the middle of the room, cock still hard and rigid, glistening with spit, she felt her dripping core clench impossibly tight, imagining that monster inside her, she moved to stand up, to make that image a reality when Sasha was pressed against the girl, her clothes gone, whispering words in her native tongue that made Beau's cock twitch and jump in her hand.

By now everyone was getting undressed, eager to be with this Sex God. Tanya watched as Beau pulled their mother into her arms, holding her like a lover would and lifting her up.

Sasha wrapped her legs around her daughter's hips and Tanya watched as Beau impaled their mother on her length. The cry Sasha released was pained, yet it was tinged with longing and contentedness.

Everyone watched as Beau stood before them, bouncing Sasha on her length. It was hard and rough, that much they could tell, but it also had a element of love that is such a contradiction with Beau's overall appearance of dominance and cruelty.

Tanya felt a fingers between her legs at her core and saw her sister Irina stroking her swollen folds. She moaned, lifting her hips, asking for more. 

***

The day passed, Beau claimed every woman in the room, fucking them roughly and in various positions, filling them with her seed. Now there was only one left. Tanya.

The strawberry blonde looked at Beau, the girl's cock was covered in cum, slick, and Edythe's virginal blood, her body was covered in blood from the numerous bite marks she received and her eyes weren't just dark anymore.

They were burning, the glint she had seen earlier had intensified, she was suddenly gripped with fear, and when Beau inhaled and smelled it, tasted it, she could see the girl smirk at her.

Beau moved towards her, she considered running, but instinctively knew this would only arouse the girl further. 

She looked around the room, they were the only ones still conscious, Beau had fucked everyone else into oblivion. 

No one would see if she decided to run, no one would know her cowardice, and then, _except I would_. Tanya startled and looked at the smirking blonde, she felt her insides quake in fear and anticipation. 

Tanya turned and ran out of the house. But before she could even make it close to the border of their land she was pinned down on the ground on her stomach, a strong body holding her down as her body was violated by Beau.

She cried out, her core clenching around Beau and drawing more of her in. Blood tears ran down her face as she was taken, memories she tried hard to forget surfacing. 

"Let go Tanya, become mine." Beau whispered in her ear as she thrusted into her roughly, Tanya shook her head, refusing to surrender to this beast…until…

The strawberry blonde's scream resonated around the meadow they were in as Beau's cock opened her cervix and filled her with seed, this triggered her own orgasm, it washed through her.

She slumped into the snow, whimpering as Beau pulled out of her. She soon was joining the rest of her family in oblivion.

The End


	4. Bree Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Orphan Bree sees a monster in the night. Big Bad Monster Beau find a new pet.

Bree Tanner was a sitting beside a dumpster, laying inside a cardboard box when she heard a moan, she stiffened in her little box, straining to hear against the noise of the city.

"Please, fuck me harder." Someone moaned, Bree blushed, someone was having sex, in an alley! She peaked from her box and saw a tall blonde man pinning a small brunette to the wall by her arms, the blonde's face was hidden inside the smaller woman's neck but Bree could see his hips moving hard and fast.

The brunette was moaning, begging for the man to go harder and faster. 

The sixteen year old felt a tingling in her own pussy, she blushed, pressing her legs together. She jaw the woman stiffen, face pinching up as she climax. The man kept thrusting harder now, grunting until Bree could see him stiffen, silent as he came inside the woman.

The brunette slumped against the wall and finally the man drew back, Bree saw that the man was actually a woman, she looked at the blonde's blood covered lips and bright red eyes. The woman's eyes were blank, and she wasn't breathing, she was dead.

"You can come out now little bird." The blonde said just loud enough for Bree to hear.

Bree felt her stomach clench and reluctantly moved out of the box. The blonde was in the process of tucking her big cock into her jeans when Bree was face to face with her.

"My, aren't you beautiful." The blonde husked, licking her bloody lips.

"What's your name little bird?" 

"Bree." 

"I'm Beau. Little Bird, why are you living in a box?" The blonde asked, moving closer to Bree.

The brunette blushed, rubbing her arm nervously.

"I…'m homeless." Bree answered, she jumped when she felt a finger under her chin, gently urging her to look up from her shoes. 

Bree swallowed at the look inside Beau's eyes, dark and full of malice, instinctively Bree knew that this woman was a thousand times more scary than her father.

But she felt safe, she wasn't stupid, she knew this woman could hurt her, but she didn't care.

"How about we make a deal? You tell no one about this and in return I'll let you stay at my place?" Beau offered, fingers stroking Bree's cheek, Bree felt her stomach clench again. 

She nodded her head in agreement. 

"Good, go get your things." Bree did as commanded and when she got her bag from the box she saw Beau drop the brunette's body into the dumpster before she was pulling Bree into her arms, the young girl felt her stomach lurch.

They were running, fast, seriously fast. And before Bree knew it they were inside a beautiful expansively furnished loft that looked out on the docks. 

Beau sat her down on the couch and put her head between her knees, Bree breathed and hoped her stomach would settle, she didn't want to throw up. Finally her stomach settled and she looked over to see the blonde woman reclined in the couch across from her.

"Are you hungry?" Bree nodded, she hadn't managed to find any food that wasn't rotting today and was eager to get something in her stomach. Beau smiled at her and soon she was full and feeling sleepy.

Her eyes starting to droop, she jerked as she was picked up,

"Easy little bird, I'm only taking you to bed."

"Hmkay." Bree hummed, cuddling into Beau's chest, Beau was hard like stone, her skin was ice cold and she smelled like blood and sex, but Bree didn't mind.

***

When Bree woke the next morning it was to the warm sun shining on her face, she turned around, groaning as she felt the soft sheets slide against her skin, pulling it up to cover her naked body. 

"Good morning little bird." Bree looked over at the other side of the bed to see an equally naked Beau. The younger girl swallowed and felt her pussy start to slick at the sight of Beau's firm, muscular body—her small pert breasts, her defined abs and Adonis belt.

Beau's cock was laying flaccid on her right thigh, looking big and thick even when it was soft. 

"Wh…why am I naked?" Bree asked, pulling the sheets tighter to her chest, the blonde woman simply smirked and laid back down.

"Does it matter? Sleeping naked is such a unimportant thing, I didn't do anything. I prefer my girls conscious." Beau answered, laying her head on her crossed arms. 

Bree swallowed thickly, could she really complain? She was warm, fed and clean for the first time in months. Beau could have done a thousand things to her already, but she hasn't, and wouldn't—at least until Bree gave her consent to do whatever it was she wanted. Bree wasn't totally against the idea of being Beau's girl. 

They were quiet, Beau simply in a relaxed state while Bree's mind was turning with questions, cons and pro's of actions—suddenly the girl dropped the sheet covering her breasts, mind made up. 

Beau turned her head when she heard Bree drop the sheet, she smothered a smirk and simply took in the girl's form. Bree was thin, her skin pale and sickly—she still had the body of a little girl and not the woman she was growing into.

Her pussy was still smooth and free of hair, her folds looked small and was quickly swelling with blood and getting slick. This time Beau did smirk, her little bird was getting aroused. 

Beau turned onto her side facing Bree and placed a hand on her girl's ankle, she rubbed her flesh before she slid her hand higher, up her calf, over her knee and up her thigh, Beau stopped when her hand was just inches from the girl's core.

Bree was breathing heavily and her face and neck was flushed with heat, the feel of Beau's cold hand sliding up her leg made her core drip slick onto the expensive feeling sheets. 

"You're so responsive little bird, I haven't even really touched you. Would you like that?" Beau asked as she brushed Bree's wet and swollen lips, Bree moaned and bucked against her hand, seeking more.

Bree's thoughts were scrambled, she knew she shouldn't be allowing this, that this woman was taking advantage of her but she couldn't care, she wanted to be with Beau. 

"Please." Bree begged, lifting her hips, Beau smiled and leaned over the young girl, lips latched onto a racing pulse as she rubbed her girl's folds with the pads of her fingers. 

Bree moaned, threading her fingers through Beau's hair to hold her against her neck as she rubbed herself against Beau's fingers, mewling when she felt Beau sucked on her clavicle. 

"Daddy!" Bree cried out, shuddering as she had her first orgasm, fingers fisting the sheets as she bucked against Beau's fingers, shocks running through her whole body.

She slumped into the bed, mewling softly as she felt Beau lapping on her racing pulse, she felt a stinging sensation as sharp teeth punctured her skin—while a thick long cock slid into her ass, ripping her open. She cried out, gasping as she felt a fire starting to spread in her veins. 

Beau was surprised when Bree called her daddy, she hadn't intended to bite her little bird, nor to fuck the girl—but her venom was inside her now. As well as her cock.

Beau pulled back, pumping her hips in a brutal fashion as Bree started going through the change. Bree barely felt the pain of Beau's rough thrusts into her rosebud, all she felt was the burn in her veins. 

While Bree released her first scream Beau was pumping harder into her progeny, grunting as she felt the girl clench tight around her.

The sounds and sensations were enough to send her over the edge, she came with a cry, experiencing the most powerful orgasm in the entirety of her immortal life. She slumped over Bree, cock still squirting into her. 

Beau stayed like that for the next three days as Bree became a vampire, thrusting every now and then inside the girl's ass. Bree would remain a virgin forever after her change was complete, Beau was looking forward to making her girl a woman again and again for the rest of eternity. 

The End


	5. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to support herself and her little baby girl the only way she can. But tonight is her lucky night, she meets the monster of her dreams.

Victoria scowled as yet another client passed her by, it was well past sun set now, and if she didn't at least make more than a few pounds her and her little babe would be out on the streets.

Just than a woman dressed in expensive clothes stopped in front of her. Victoria looked at the woman, she was blonde with eyes that were blood red, her hair was cut short and styled much like men styled theirs.

"How much for the might?" The woman's voice was husky and low, a shock tore through the red head's core. 

"Ten pounds." The prostitute responded.

"Alright, do you have a preferred place?" Victoria nodded and led the woman across the street towards her flat, she led the woman into her room, taking a moment to check on her daughter. 

She went into the bedroom and found the woman naked and standing near the bed. Victoria paused momentarily at the size of the woman's cock, much bigger than any other client the red head had encountered. She took her dress off, leaving her naked.

The blonde moved towards her, cock standing rigid and leaking pre-cum from the tip, Victoria kneeled and licked the head, she'd never be able to take the whole length, but she could suck on the tip while she stroked the shaft.

Which is exactly what she did, she sucked and nibbled on the blonde's cock, drooling spit and pre-cum down the shaft, easing the jerking motions of her hands.

Beau looked at the woman on her knees servicing her, she grasped the woman's hair in her hands and pushed just a little more of her cock inside the red head's mouth.

The red head gagged and chocked, trying to go back to sucking the tip, Beau moved her grip from her hair to the back of her head as she continued to violate the woman's mouth, Victoria stopped struggling and started to breath through her nose, the blonde's cock was difficult to swallow around but she managed. 

The prostitute's gags and chokes was adding to Beau's pleasure, soon she was emptying the contents of her large sac into the woman's mouth, she held the red head against her—cock buried deep down her throat as she gushed thick loads of seed into the woman's mouth. She finally released the woman once she was empty.

Victoria moved away from the blonde and towards a bucket she kept in her room, she emptied the contents of her stomach into it, gagging and choking. Her throat felt raw.

Victoria caught her breath and rinsed her mouth out with some rum she had near her bed. She wiped her mouth.

"Don't do that again." She said, glaring at the blonde, usually she'd have kicked this bitch out by now, but she needed the money, even if it meant taking some rough treatment.

The blonde simply smirked and pulled Victoria into her hard cold body. She kissed Victoria, tongue invading the woman's mouth as she moved them onto the bed.

Victoria moaned as she felt two cold rough fingers start to rub at her clit, she was already slick and swollen, her pussy was opened for the woman to take her, but she appreciated the blonde fingering her core.

Soon the fingers were replaced by a thick cock pushing against her core, she spread her legs open more as the blonde sank into her. Victoria bit into her pillow to muffle her scream as her core tore to accommodate the other woman, when her cervix was forced open. 

Beau grunted when she sheathed herself fully into the red head and started moving her hips at an inhuman speed, her thrusts were brutal, drawing muffled screams from the woman beneath her.

She reached between their bodies to stroke at the prostitute's clit, rubbing it firmly as she slammed into her repeatedly.

Victoria cried, trying to keep quiet as pain coursed through her body, she cried out when she felt the blonde rub her clit, she felt her core clench around the woman tightly as her body gushed in a powerful orgasm.

Losing consciousness.

The vampire moaned and slammed into the woman roughly, grunting as she filled the woman with her seed. When her sac was empty she pulled out of the woman and stood up. The red head's core was torn and leaking red tinted cum. Beau removed the pillow from the woman's mouth less she choke on it. 

The blonde retrieved her satchel and placed it on the bed beside the woman before she got dressed and left the room. She paused when she heard a deviation in the normal breathing pattern of the woman's small babe and went to pick the girl up as she woke.

She cradled the child gently and rocked her back to sleep.

When Beau left the woman's flat she made a stop at the landlord's apartment, she opened the door and went in. She found the man asleep on his bed. She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and sank her teeth into his neck, when the last drop of his blood slid down her throat she stood up and cleaned her face.

She found his razor and made quick work of slitting his neck where her fang marks were, completely destroying any evidence of foul play.

She got the deed of the building and headed back into the streets of London. She would return for her Nike when the woman was ready to give birth to their child. 

The End


	6. Alice Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's favorite doctor is back.

Alice stiffened when the door to her cell was opened, she kept her eyes shut tightly. 

"Alice?" She felt a hand in her short hair, stroking the locks.

Alice opened her eyes and looked to see her only friend in this prison.

"Dr. Beau!" She yelled, jumping into the older woman's hard cold body. 

"Shh child. We need to be quiet." The doctor said gently, rubbing the raven haired girl's back. Alice nodded, she lifted her arms when the blonde gave her night gown a tug, shivering when the cool air touched her skin. 

She could feel the older woman's eyes on her bare body, she looked up into Beau's blood red eyes, whimpering at the desire she saw there—she'd been nervous the first time Beau had come to visit her nearly four years ago, she was stick thin and covered in bruises, and the other doctor had shaven her hair off for the electro shock treatment.

But Beau didn't seem to mind, she'd called Alice beautiful and had shown her just how beautiful she was. Though now she had more meat on her bones and her hair had grown just to her jawline now.

The fourteen year old moved from the cot and onto her knees in front of the vampire, she undid the woman's pants to free Beau's member from it's confines.

The cock was rigid and leaking pre-cum eagerly, Alice wrapped her lips around the head, it was cold and felt like she was sucking on a piece of stone, but she'd gotten used to that. She wrapped her hands around Beau's shaft and started to stroke as she sucked on the tip. 

Beau moaned softly and watched as her little human pleasured her, she'd gotten so good at this, was so eager to please the vampire—to have her company. 

Beau fisted the sheets when she felt her orgasm rush through her, she grunted as she spilled her seed within the girl. Alice choked trying to swallow all of Beau's seed, a large amount ended up on the girl's chest, face and in her hair. 

Alice was pulled up and she felt lips sucking gently on her bottom lip, she mewled and laid down on the bed, legs spread wide.

Beau moved on top of the girl, she pushed her tip into Alice slowly, the girl moaned and arched her hips up, taking all of her lover inside her.

The blonde grunted and started thrusting, hips canting back and forth at a slow pace. 

Alice wrapped herself around the older woman's body, rubbing herself against Beau as the blonde thrusted into her, she bared her neck when the woman nipped at her jaw.

She felt teeth graze over her pulse point and she clenched around her lover, moaning softly as her core convulsed and gripped Beau in a vice as she came. 

She felt Beau rumble and her hips picked up speed, the girl whined as her lover thrusted harder and deeper into her, letting out a pained cry as her cervix was forced open and filled by Beau as the woman grunted herself, filling her with her cold seed. 

Alice and Beau shuddered both, the older woman pulled out of the younger and the girl rolled onto her stomach. Lifting her hips to present her ass. 

"Good girl Alice." Beau responded as she sank back into her little human.

Alice fisted her hands in the sheets as Beau started moving, faster and harder than before, the raven haired girl moaned softly as she felt her core clenching around her lover, gushing around Beau in another orgasm. It didn't take long for Beau to join her, grunting as she spilled another load inside the girl's womb. 

Alice slumped into the bed, her eyes drooping slightly but she jerked when she felt Beau's tongue at the rim of her other hole, licking the tight muscle there. 

The girl moaned and pushed her ass out, begging. "Please, more."

Beau obliged and slid her tongue past Alice's ring, licking her walls while she used her fingers to rub at the girl's clit. 

"Did you miss me dear?"

"Yes, so much."

"Show me how much." Beau commanded, stopping her ministrations.

Alice whined softly but she knew the game, Beau stayed away for long times especially to enjoy her rosebud, so she reached back and exposed her rim for her lover.

Beau hummed in approval, causing a bolt of electricity to go directly to her core leading the girl to cry out and both her holes to clench as she climaxed. The older woman gripped her hips and sheathed her monster inside Alice's ass. She started her thrusts slowly, letting the girl adjust before her pace picked up and she rutted into the girl. 

Alice moaned and rubbed back against the older woman, enjoying the feel of the blonde's cock opening her forbidden place, she fisted the sheets and closed her eyes, she could fee the woman's large sac slapping against her clit with each thrust. She moaned when another orgasm rushed through her. 

Beau grunted when she spilled her seed inside the child, she waited until her sac was empty before she leaned over the girl and sunk her teeth into Alice's neck, pumping her venom into the girl as she'd pumped her seed. 

Alice cried out at the sharp sting of Beau's teeth sinking into her flesh, she soon released a pained cry when a burn started in her veins.

Beau pulled back as the girl started her change. She licked her lips, Alice tasted sweet and tart like apples, she could feel herself getting hard again and resisted the urge of rutting into the girl again.

She pulled her pants right and got her satchel, pulling out a dress that she pulled over the girl before lifting the girl into her arms. They were leaving tonight and starting anew. Beau would have another daughter to keep her occupied and Alice would have a family to lover her regardless of her visions. 

The End


	7. Joss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Joss manages to anger her creator. Now she needs to be punished.

Joss groaned as she finished off another whore, she licked her lips of the blood—sugary and yet bitter—she felt a burning in her core and took off her dress, sliding long fingers between her swollen folds.

The dirty blonde moaned and found her little nub, stroking it just like her Mistress does, but it wasn't enough. She needed more, she needed her maker. 

She moved on top of the naked dead prostitute and rubbed her core against a cool thigh, she leaned over the girl, rubbing their clits together. She felt the pressure inside her build and soon she was arching her back as she came with a shudder. 

Just then she felt another presence in the door, this one older and far more powerful. The blonde looked up and saw her maker leaning against the door frame, dressed in tight leather ridding pants that her hardened cock strained against and a wool sweater. 

The younger girl swallowed thickly and moved off the dead human and crawled to her Mistress, mewling softly. 

"Who said you could enjoy my dinner?" The older vampire asked, looking at the three naked child bodies in the room. 

"I was hungry, and you don't need them. You can feed from me, you just like making me jealous Beau." Joss replied, she cried out when she felt a booted foot press down on the back of her head, pushing her face into the floor.

"Careful Joss, I've ripped progeny apart for less. Just because you are my mate does not make you exempt from my wrath." The older blonde growled before removing her foot, she rolled Joss onto her back.

"You'll clean up this mess." Joss nodded, fear making her stomach clench, her maker wasn't pleased with her tonight. Beau left the room and the young blonde cleaned up the room. 

***

Nearly an hour later Joss was entering the room she shared with her mate. The older vampire was soaking in the copper tub in the ensuite, steam drifting up around her from the boiling hot water. 

"I'm sorry." Joss said, the older woman simply hummed. 

"Climb in." Came the disinterested response, the younger girl complied instantly and sank into the hot water with her mate. She was on her knees in front of the woman when a hand fisted in her hair and tugged her down to press her lips across Beau's rigid monster.

"Suck, all of it." Came the command, Joss took all of Beau into her mouth, glad the ability to choke or gag no longer existed for her, she sucked all of the older woman's length down her throat, swallowing around it to make her throat muscles convulse for added please.

Her maker didn't make a sound as she deep throated her. Joss sucked on the length long enough that the water was turning cold, still her maker didn't cum and barely made any sounds, just when the younger girl was about to complain she felt thick continuous ropes of seed get shot down her throat.

She cried out, surprised and pulled back as she swallowed what was in her mouth, just to have her face coated in more of the sticky white goo.

Beau laughed, a deep cruel sound that caused Joss to whimper in fear and to show her neck in submission. 

Beau leaned forwards and placed her lips close to Joss's exposed throat.

"Who is the Master?"

"You Beau." Came the breathy reply.

"Who is God?" Came the question as Beau's hands spread the younger girl's legs open.

"You." Came the cried reply as Beau sheathed herself inside her mate. 

The older vampire hummed and slammed herself into the younger girl, pushing Joss under the water she said. "Remember that."

Her pace picked up as she rutted into her mate, thrusts fast and brutal. Joss stayed under the water, watching as her maker thrust into her, she placed her hands against her mate's hard abdominal muscles, fingers digging into the abs.

She lifted her hips more and hung her legs over the rims of the tub, Beau slid deeper inside her. 

The older woman leaned down into the water and claimed Joss's lips in a hungry kiss as her hips slammed against her lover's.

She was close to the brink, and when Joss's own muscles convulsed around her in climax she joined her mate, pumping the younger woman full of her seed.

As she emptied herself into the young girl's womb she tilted her head just slightly and sank her teeth into the blonde's throat, drawing long draughts of blood into her mouth.

She felt Joss convulse around her in another orgasm, she sank her teeth deeper and started to slam her hips into the girl again. 

The younger woman moaned, hardly concerned with drowning as her mate drank from her and filled her with more of her cum.

She felt a tingle inside her womb and she knew the older woman's seed had taken root.

She rubbed herself against her mate, letting out a small whine when her teeth were retracted and she was pulled out from under the water. 

Beau got out of the tub after finishing and dressed in a robe, she watched as the wound on her mate's neck healed and she cleaned the blood from her skin.

Joss followed after her mate, she pulled on another robe and they moved into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

"I think your seed took root." Joss said as she settle under the covers.

"We'll see in three months." Came her maker's reply, the younger girl hummed and cuddled into the older woman's side.

"I hope it's a girl." Was the last thing Joss said before her eyes closed and she went to sleep as the sun rose for another day. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys. Hoped you enjoyed it, I think I've come a long way in technique since these babies but my taste in kink still remains the same.


End file.
